<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LSD by Snake_and_bugz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650705">LSD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snake_and_bugz/pseuds/Snake_and_bugz'>Snake_and_bugz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Paul, Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, McLennon, Mental Abuse, Mental Instability, Neglect, Religious Extremism, Self Harm, Talk of Suicide, Top George, Top John, Triggers, bottom ringo, drug AU, starrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snake_and_bugz/pseuds/Snake_and_bugz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liverpool UK, 2065</p>
<p>The world has gone to shit.<br/>The War has been going on for far too long now, leading each country spiralling into depression one by one.<br/>If you weren't born rich, you either work all your life, or become a soldier.<br/>Drugs are very rampant in the streets of Britain, ruining lives for many people.<br/>Most people have to turn to dealing drugs to the hopeless junkies of the slums to pay their rents.<br/>Who knew one of those people would be John Lennon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1: The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you read:<br/>This is an au, a fictional adaptation of all these people, the things explained either never happened irl or happened but are explained differently here. These adaptations are not made to ridicule or make fun of the person depicted but to make a story of redemption and overcoming life problems.<br/>viewer discretion is strongly advised<br/>trigger warnings may include<br/>Talk of suicide<br/>drug abuse<br/>Alcohol abuse<br/>Mental abuse<br/>Neglect<br/>Homophobia<br/>Religious extremists<br/>Sexual content</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John is dealing drugs to someone Paul is failing to get a job and George is annoyed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi this is my first actual au fanfic I’m posting here, I got some help from my friends on Instagram and I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liverpool England, 2065<br/>
"Weather outside will be the same as always, grey grey and more grey. Acid rain is expected later on in the week so make sure to wear your proper clothing if you wanna go out Thursday! The temperature will rise to the 50s on Wednesday but it'll be getting colder after that, updates on the war will be broadcast at 6:00pm today, you don't want to miss it this time around"<br/>
The daily forecast played on an old alarm clock near a rickety old queen sized bed.<br/>
The breeze coming from an open window made it chilly in the room, the wind was nice though.<br/>
On the bed there was a lump of blankets in one large pile. The pile moved and shifted, Trying to block out the alarm clock trying to wake whoever was under all those blankets. An arm popped out of the pile and threw the clock on the ground. As it slammed to the ground it started to blare loud metal.<br/>
"God fucking dammit" </p>
<p>The streets were depressing. Filled with filthy beggars and homeless sad sacks. Depressing as fuck, but what can you do about it? You can't fix the lives of 100,000 people in one day. A man stood in a dark alley, dressed in a black leather trench coat with a dark green sweater along with cargo pants and boots. He leaned up against a wall by some trash smoking a cigarette. His hazel-brown eyes watching for a specific person he was supposed to meet there. He took a long drag of his cigarette and combed back his auburn hair. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back onto the brick wall behind him.<br/>
A minute later He took out his phone and texted his client.<br/>
"Where the fuck are u?"<br/>
He stared at his phone for a minute waiting for a response, nothing.<br/>
He sighed and kicked some nearby can before walking off.<br/>
"OI"<br/>
He looked back to see a man running to catch him. The blonde man collapsed in a pant in front of him.<br/>
"I'm sorry... I was late... John... I got stuck..."<br/>
"Way to make a fucking scene..."<br/>
John looked away from him, seeing pedestrians eyeing the scene.<br/>
"Get up..."<br/>
The man slowly rose to his feet and looked at John, his face beat red.<br/>
"So... where's my shit?"<br/>
"You really want to make a deal in fucking public?"<br/>
John whispered to him.<br/>
Without another sound John grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the alley and slammed his back to a dumpster. Looking the man straight in the eyes.<br/>
"If you wanted to act stupid you might as well go up to a fucking Cop and tell him you have narcotics, don't do that shit again got it?"<br/>
The other man slouched down cowardly, nodding that he understood.<br/>
"Now-“<br/>
John stepped back and reached down into his pocket.<br/>
“what do you want..." </p>
<p>The wind picked up slightly in the green campus of Winchester Medical University. The tree leaves swayed in the wind in a pattern that was almost hypnotic. It was one of the only schools around town that actually looked nice, since it was on the rich side of Liverpool. one student was on his way off campus. His pace quick as though he was in a hurry.<br/>
He wore a light blue dress shirt with a black tie and dress pants, along with an expensive looking jacket. He carried a brown leather satchel that looked like it cost a fortune. He looked at his phone, the notes app being opened it read<br/>
"Interviews at 3"<br/>
He looked at the time labeled at the top of his screen.<br/>
3:10<br/>
"Already late for an interview McCartney?"<br/>
He brushed his black hair away from his face and sighed. He didn't want to do this, but how else could he make some extra money. He stood outside of the place. It was a bakery on of his family members owned, one of many they owned.<br/>
He looked up at it then turned around. Giving himself a pep talk in the window.<br/>
"Look Paul, your father told you to get a job so you have to work with the low class. You got this man, the only way to make it to the top is to work with the low, ok? OK?"<br/>
He turned tp find people staring at him like he was insane.<br/>
He smiled awkwardly and turned back around, stopping and closing his eyes.<br/>
"You got this James"<br/>
He turned to walk in only to find the door is locked. He tried to open it 3 times before being interrupted.<br/>
"Place is closed"<br/>
Paul stopped and slowly turned to the person talking to him.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
The other man looked at him like he was an idiot.<br/>
"Place is closed can't you read?"<br/>
He looked back at the door with a red<br/>
"CLOSED DUE TO RADIOACTIVE RATS"<br/>
sign in it. He looked back at him and gave him a pissed look.<br/>
"Yes I can, I was just seeing if it was locked, and it is, so mind your business!"<br/>
Paul began to walk in the opposite direction, feeling his embarrassment rise up.<br/>
"Stupid, stupid fucking boy why didn't you read the damn sign how did you even get into WMU"<br/>
He thought to himself as he walked back to his dorm.<br/>
On the way back he stopped at his favorite coffee shop. Called "Crimson cafe" it was the only coffee place he would go to. Expensive expresso is what he liked and this is the only place that had it around here.<br/>
He went to the counter and ordered his drink. A cup of Kopi Luwak, his favroite. he slapped his money down on the counter, still angry at the guy from Before.<br/>
The other man at the counter looked at him like he was going to kill him. He was shorter, And had blue eyes, really blue eyes.<br/>
Paul looked at him and picked his money up slowly, lifting it up and setting it down nicely on the counter again.<br/>
The cashier looked down at the money then smiled at Paul.<br/>
"Your beverage will be done in a moment sir"<br/>
Paul nodded and watch the smaller man walk off to make it. He saw two other workers there, one a brunette sitting on the counter texting. The other girl, a blonde, was sorting out the bread piles by color. He didn't want to question it so he just minded his own business and waited for his coffee.<br/>
3 minutes pass and his drink is brought to him.<br/>
"There you are sir, have a wonderful day"<br/>
He smiled sweetly at Paul. Paul nodded and put his lose change in the tips jar and walked out. As he walked out sipping on his drink he heard the cashier call him a dick.</p>
<p>      ...Plop...plop...plop...<br/>
Silence, it was one thing that wasn’t common around here, especially with his roommate. The lanky man watched carefully as the liquid in the beaker dropped into the bottom of the jar. Making sure nothing is out of place, he focused on the dripping.<br/>
...plop...plop...plop...<br/>
Once the liquid stopped he took the beaker and used an eye drop to extract the liquid from it. He grabbed a sheet of paper with brightly colored tabs on them that rip off. He carefully started to put one drop of the liquid on each tab before-<br/>
CRASH<br/>
“GEORGE!”<br/>
He came back...<br/>
“God dammit...”<br/>
George put the eye drop down and leaned on his counter, rubbing the brim of his nose.<br/>
“Hey mate, sorry I scared yah, thing is I had a great idea just now”<br/>
He didn’t listen to anything else John said, he didn’t care, he just wanted to go back to silence.<br/>
“Hey- did you even listen to me?”<br/>
“John, I’m gonna be nice about this... GET OUT BEFORE I DISLOCATE YOUR HAND AGAIN”<br/>
“Damn ok mate, it smells good in here what yah making?”<br/>
George put his hand on the counter and took the eye drop again, trying to get back to work.<br/>
“acid”<br/>
John walked up to where George was and looked at his little setup.<br/>
“Great! We need more tabs, when will they be ready?”<br/>
“Once you leave...”<br/>
John smiled at him and headed for the door.<br/>
“Alright I’ll leave you to it then, oh and your coming with me to a party on Thursday, just so you know”<br/>
Before George could object to it John left slamming the door behind him. He sighed and went back to his work.<br/>
He hated parties, and John always dragged him to them. They were loud and he usually just would lean on a wall and smoke a blunt as John would flirt with some bird, or some guy, but sometimes they were fun, but that was only sometimes. Most of them were the same.<br/>
He finished the tabs and put them in a folder that helped them soak into the tabs. He laid on his futon and sighed, he grabbed his weed box from under where he was laying. The box was wood and had a nice knife carving on it of the Krishna symbol and some things John carved into it. Like a Dick and a smiley face.<br/>
He opened the box and inside was a bag of weed, a lighter that was a gift from someone he couldn’t remember and some rolling paper. He grew the weed himself, the rolling paper was from John. John was the best at rolling joints, he didn’t know how he did it but they were almost always perfect.<br/>
He rolled a joint and lit it, taking a long drag of it and exhaling. He leaned his head back and slowly laid down on his futon. He did this everyday. Not caring about anything at all. Getting high used to be fun when he was young but he did it now to keep himself going. He took a couple more drags then put it out and stuck the rest of the joint in the box. He slid the box back under the futon and got up. He brushed back some of his long dark brown hair and sighed. He did all his work for today, watered the crop made the product, now what.<br/>
He left his RV to go into the house it was parked next to. Unlocking the door with the spare key he stole from John. He didn’t live with him in the house cause it stunk in there. Smelled like alcohol, weed and something else he could only describe as bad. He entered the house to find none of that smell. Instead there was a nice smell of an incense burning. Strange, very strange.<br/>
George walked to the kitchen to find John with some bird. Seemed like a date, or something else.<br/>
“Ah! George come meet Candy”<br/>
John gave George a dumb smile, Candy looked at George weird then looked back at John.<br/>
“You didn’t tell me this was going to be a threesome”<br/>
George looked at John then at who he assumed to be another prostitute.<br/>
“I’m not having a fucking threesome with a prostitute”<br/>
“Ah George why not, you’d be good to give her a good dicken”<br/>
John gave her a cocky smirk then looked back at George.<br/>
“No I came in to get some spoons”<br/>
“That wouldn’t be the only thing you came in tonight for if you accept”<br/>
George ignored him and grabbed some spoons out of the sink. The sink was filled with dishes that sat there for god knows how long. He ignored them washed off the spoons. he then proceeded to walk out, leaving John to his prostitute he found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 2: New Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paul finds John in the middle of the sidewalk, hi-jinks ensues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning.<br/>
classes started at 8 for Paul, who always gets to his classes early. Either there to study up on upcoming chapters or just to socialize with his professor, he was the definition of "Teachers pet". Even in grade school he would do nothing but study. He wanted to make his mothers dying wish a reality, To become a doctor. His mother, Mary McCartney, died of cancer when he was young, ever since then he wanted to save people from that horrible sickness, so others wouldn't have to endure what he did.</p><p>Getting up was no hassle for Paul anymore. He was 23 now, way more adult then a lot of people his age. Most adults now are total failures and sleeping in their parents basement. Like Paul had a choice to fail like that. He would be shunned by his own father if he got anything less then a B on his tests in grade school. Not like his father is any better now, all he ever did was work. Never having time for his own children. Sometimes Paul wished he could be his own person, do what he wanted without his father looking over his shoulder all the time, That'll be the day.<br/>
Paul got up at 6 am sharp, doing his everyday routine. Get up, get dressed, the whole ordeal. He made himself some coffee and put it in a metal coffee mug, sipping some to make sure it was good enough. He grabbed his satchel and started on his way to class.</p><p> John, was again passed out in a random part of town. This happens to him almost every night. He's either passed out with a hangover in bed or somewhere in town. had his legs slung up on a wooden bench and the rest of his body was on the sidewalk. He was loudly snoring, loud enough to disturb anyone nearby. When he was hungover like this he is hard to wake up, it usually takes a punch to the stomach or a cop tasing him to actually get him up. That’s usually what happens anyway. If he doesn’t get up, someone calls the cops and he gets tased or hit. He's been through his fair share of fights, he could take it. 

    It was freezing today, but nothing that anyone who lives here isn't used to. Paul walked the usual route to class, a nicely laid out path right to the building. He enjoyed the fresh air since he never actually went out much. Especially since all he did was study. He hummed to himself as he strolled on past, till he tripped.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>He almost fell catching himself and stumbling. He turned to see what he tripped on to see a random man, still passed out on the sidewalk. The man was stuck in a weird position which confused the hell out of Paul. He was about to continue on but something told him to wake the man up. He had no idea whats gotten into him but he tapped the man trying to wake him.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Paul repeatedly tapped him on the face.</p><p>"hey? are you dead?"</p><p>The man groaned and moved his face away from Paul.</p><p>"5 more minutes officer..."</p><p>He continued sleeping, not even knowing Paul was there. By now Paul started getting frustrated with the man, to the point of which he was going to just leave before the man's head rolled over onto his expensive shoes, getting his slobber all over them.</p><p>"what the fuck you prick!”</p><p>He kicked him in the stomach, somehow that got him up. 
John shot up With a groan, holding his stomach in pain. He started coughing then looked around frantically.</p><p>"WHAT WHat, I'm awake don't arrest me!"</p><p>"I'm not a cop"</p><p>John looked over to where he heard the voice and tried to see the other person through blurred vision. The light from behind him making him look like he was glowing. John squinted and looked at him in awe.</p><p>"god is that you? did I die and go to heaven"</p><p>"No, but you did almost kill me"</p><p>Once Johns vision cleared up he rubbed his eyes to see a young dark haired boy, with pretty green eyes.</p><p>"damn, must've died and went to heaven, cause I just met an angel~"</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes and scoffed at his pickup line. He looked at John again, holding out a hand to help him up. John accepted the hand and rose to his feet, stumbling a bit.</p><p>"so whats a pretty boy like you talking to a man like me? see something you're interested in?"</p><p>John winked at him, eating up the fact that this random guy is helping him. 

Paul began to regret helping this guy up, he rubbed the brim of his nose and looked back at the dirty man.</p><p>"look I... I need to ask you something"</p><p>The man gave him a weird look.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>Paul looked him up and down, he had a black trenchcoat on and looked like he was carrying a bag of some sort in his right pocket. He even smelled the aroma of weed off him once he started to interact with him. Paul couldn't believe what he was about to ask, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut.</p><p>"are you... a drug dealer?"</p><p>The man suddenly got very defensive, giving him a intimidating look.</p><p>"who's asking? you a cop?"</p><p>The man put on a more aggressive demeanor. Paul stepped back, fearing the man would attack him. He was almost wolflike, scary and intimidating. Paul felt like his prey.</p><p>"no no, look my name is Paul I'm a med school student, I wanted to know because... well"</p><p>What was he doing? He didn't know what he was saying, something snapped in him. Telling him to become apart of his drug ring if he had one. He was tired of being a good boy, a fucking pawn to his fathers chess board. He wanted to be bad, he wanted danger. Maybe becoming friends with a drug dealer would give him just that.
The man, still being suspicious stepped closer to him.</p><p>"well... well what? kinda odd how a pretty boy like yourself wants to talk to a dealer like me, whats your deal man?"</p><p>Paul stepped back more, this guy can do anything, he could kill him even.</p><p>"I would like to be apart of your drug dealing ring... thing"</p><p>The man looked at him weird again, then stepped back.</p><p>"what? how can I trusted you?"</p><p>"because I can help you, materials are hard to find right? I can get some for you, I know the chemistry teacher. I can get his keys to the backroom to get material for you"</p><p>Paul started to get nervous, still not knowing whats gotten into him. He was never like this, getting involved with drug dealers, he might as well sign his death warrant now.</p><p>John was confused about the whole situation. Its not every day a kid goes crazy and asked to make drugs with you, and even though he didn't trust this guy for a second, he accepted him. Besides, he liked looking at him.</p><p>"...alright pretty boy you convinced me, but just because I'm letting you in doesn't mean I trust you, now common"</p><p>John started to walk away before stopping when Paul shouted.</p><p>"hey! I have...class"</p><p>John looked back at him and sighed.</p><p>"right, teachers pet needs to learn his ABCs"</p><p>John joked with him, being sarcastic like always.</p><p>"I'm... free after 1"</p><p>He saw the anxiety in his eyes, he felt bad for the sucker, but not much. He just met him, the only thing John saw about him right now is just another piece of ass.</p><p>"fine... we meet here again at 1"</p><p>"okay, uh whats your name?"</p><p>John rolled his eyes beginning to get annoyed.</p><p>"it's John, okay?"</p><p>Meanwhile, George was waiting for John at The Crimson. Him and John always got coffee there, even though it was expensive as fuck but it tasted good. George was sitting there for at least an hour waiting for that man. God sometimes he wished he knew what was happening inside his head, you never know with John.<br/>
George took another sip of his coffee, his 3rd cup. If he waited any longer he’d leave, this was getting awkward with the workers staring at him. Wondering why a scary looking man kept looking at the front door and sitting here for an hour waiting. He felt embarrassed, especially In front of the only male worker here. He didn’t know what it was about him, but he liked him a lot, it was probably those blue eyes of his. The bluest eyes he's ever seen on someone. He was always hard at worked while the others just slacked off. George wondered how he could deal with that.<br/>
Suddenly the doors swung open and John stumbled in, looking as hungover as ever. He looked at George and waved, before going to the counter to order his drink.<br/>
He got back to the table and sat across from George, sipping on his coffee.<br/>
“guess what I just did”<br/>
“What...”<br/>
It was never a good thing that John had news of some sort. It was probably about some bird he fucked. John smiled and said almost shouting even.<br/>
“I found a new person to help us!”<br/>
George panicked and started to whisper almost like yelling at him.
“shhh! Quiet down or you'll get us kicked out How could you even know he could be trusted? Your such an idiot!”<br/>
“He’s a med school student at WMU”<br/>
George almost freaked out, how the fuck can you trust a soon to be doctor, someone in close proximity to cops in some situations. This had to be a joke.<br/>
“What? John you can’t be serious”<br/>
“He said he has materials man! Good shit too and we need it if we wanna expand our supply”<br/>
John leaned back and George was on edge, looking like he was gonna strangle him, in fact he might as well strangle him.<br/>
Before he could do that a voice of another man was heard by his side.<br/>
“Hello? Sir’s?”<br/>
George looked over to see the little barista who made his drinks. He felt his face get hot with embarrassment. He didn’t know why he was getting flustered even.<br/>
“H-hey”<br/>
“I was told by my manager that you’ve been over your limit?”<br/>
George gave him a weird look, wondering what a fucking limit is, thinking only pubs had those.<br/>
“Limit?”<br/>
“Um...”<br/>
He saw the shorter man get nervous, noticeably anxious at the fact that he was talking to him.<br/>
“You uh, been here a long time and my manager asked me to ask you to leave... I’m sorry”<br/>
“What kind of fucking cafe has a time limit?”<br/>
George shouted, seriously what cafe has a time limit?
”Nono I’m sorry!”
The man whispered to George, making sure his manager didn’t see.<br/>
”listen my manager is a raging bitch to me, she doesn't want you 2 in here cause you look shady, I don’t want to do this man”<br/>
George looked at him, understanding what it was like to have a shitty manager. 
“Oh, ok... I’ll just go then!”<br/>
George got up and proceeded to walk to the door.<br/>
John following after him.<br/>
The 3 walked out the door, the unknown man peering through the window to make sure the manager didn't see him. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to George and John.
“Thank you”<br/>
The blue eyed man said, looking relieved.<br/>
“No problem, I understand what it’s like to have a shitty manager, I worked at a pizza joint when I was 18 shit was fucked man”<br/>
The man laughed a his words.<br/>
“I hear you, this sucks, oh yeh and for your help here’s a coupon-“<br/>
He put a piece of plastic in George’s hand. It was a coupon for free coffee.<br/>
“-I see you guys a lot, I’m no supposed to hand these out but, just take it as a token of my gratitude”<br/>
He smiled at George, making George blush a little.<br/>
“Thanks uhhh”<br/>
“Richard”<br/>
“Richard, right, your name tag says that right there”<br/>
George felt stupid, it was obvious he could have seen his name tag before making it awkward.<br/>
”well my name is Geo-”
Suddenly Richard got tense again looking back at the door. 
”shit I need to get back to work, I'll see you guys later yeh?”
He quickly went back to the door, waving at George before entering. George waved slightly as he went back to work.<br/>
“Geez what was that all about”<br/>
John said, annoyed that he couldn’t enjoy his coffee in peace.<br/>
“Nothing, it was nothing, we should go home and talk more about your little fuck up...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 3: Always Lie to Cops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John takes Paul to meet George and doesn’t trust him for a second<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John ran back to the campus of WMU, late for his meeting with Paul. He rushed to the sight where he was passed out drunk, checking his phone for the time.<br/>
“1:25”<br/>
“Shit!”<br/>
John started to pick up his pace there, rushing past students and staff. He should have never taken that damn nap, now he’s late.<br/>
Once he got there he saw Paul again, sitting on the bench reading a book.<br/>
“Paul?”<br/>
John got closer to him and he looked up, no emotions on his face.<br/>
“Oh, John was it?”<br/>
“Yeh sorry I’m late I was- wha!”<br/>
Paul got up and took him by the arm and dragged John to the back of a nearby building, making sure no one could see them talking.<br/>
“Good no one saw us-“<br/>
“What was that for?”<br/>
Paul looked at him angry, he let go of his arm.<br/>
“Your a drug dealer, you should know never to make deals in public”<br/>
John felt dumb, even he knew that, he got pissed at clients for making deals in public he should know better. Maybe this guy really was serious about this.<br/>
“Right right, smart man, no wonder your going to the most expensive college in the UK”<br/>
“Don’t patronize me, John”<br/>
John laughed and took out a cigarette and put it between his lips, he leaned against the wall and lit it.<br/>
“So, if you want to become apart of my drug ring or whatever, you need to meet George”<br/>
Paul looked at him weird.<br/>
“George?”<br/>
“He’s my mate, he makes the products, I sell them”<br/>
He smirked at Paul, making him role his eyes again. John took a drag of his cig and blew smoke out, making Paul cough.<br/>
“Christ can you not smoke those cancer sticks here?”<br/>
John shrugged and kept smoking it.<br/>
“I’m allowed to smoke son”<br/>
“Whatever, when am I going to meet this George character...”<br/>
John took out his cigarette and looked away, thinking.<br/>
“Right now actually, come on then”<br/>
He begun to leave before being grabbed by the arm by Paul again.<br/>
“Wait a second, I can’t be seen with you! If any of the students saw me with you they’d tell the dean, and it’ll ruin my chances of becoming student of the year, and my dad would find out too, he’d kill me and I-“<br/>
John put his finger on Paul’s lips, silencing him.<br/>
“Son, you complain too much, here-“<br/>
John took off his trench coat and gave it to Paul.<br/>
“Wear this over your head so no one will see you, it'll look weird but no one questions things unless it’s a cop, but I can take care of the cops. I’m good at that”<br/>
John winked at Paul, he looked away from him. Paul smelled his jacket and made a disgusted sound.<br/>
“This smells like weed!”<br/>
“Ah it’s nothing, you’ll get used to it, unless you want to tarnish your poor reputation”<br/>
John made a pouty voice when he said that. Paul looked like he was gonna kill him.<br/>
“Fine, but if you get me arrested I’ll kill you!”<br/>
“Worry all you want but I promise, nothing will happen.</p><p>They were on their way to John’s place. John stayed in front and had Paul’s hand to guid him. It was soft and dainty, like a girls hand. Weird, he seems innocent but he’s feisty.<br/>
“We’re almost to my car, well it ain’t my car but-“<br/>
“Shut up John”<br/>
“Ok ok, whatever you say princess”<br/>
Paul kicked him in the back of the leg, almost making him fall.<br/>
“Ow you fuckin-“<br/>
“Hey!”<br/>
John stopped and looked over at where he heard the loud booming voice and saw none other then the cop who wanted his head on a silver platter, Stuart Sutcliffe. A cop that works for the DEA, he’s always wanted to take down John, even though there are worse dealers in the area. Huge rings filled with some people who have killed thousands, even millions. Rings that go around doing some of the worse shit you've ever seen making this town even more horrible then before, yet he’s always had a hate for John specifically.<br/>
“Aw my good amigo Stu! Good to see you again lad how’s the wife”<br/>
“Don’t play dumb Lennon who’s under the coat”<br/>
John knew he’d jinx it, he’s been jinxing everything he does lately.<br/>
“Ummmm I don’t know who your talking about Stu”<br/>
“That’s officer Sutcliffe to you Lennon now show me what’s under the-“<br/>
Suddenly the drop of the coat was heard and Paul stood in front of John, looking Sutcliffe in the eye.<br/>
“Evening officer, I’m sorry that my client has alarmed you, I’m taking him to my family rehab center for rehabilitations, if you excuse me we must be going there for his annual AA meeting, he’s getting his first chip today! Aren’t you John?”<br/>
John was already sweating with fear, he gave a nervous smile and nodded.<br/>
“Yup! I’ve been trying to turn my life around officer, I apologize for lying to you”<br/>
Stuart looked at Paul surprised, knowing who he was, a McCartney, taking a random druggie to rehab? He’s either lying or doing it out of the kindness of his heart.<br/>
“Ok, well good luck then”<br/>
He walked away from them, going back to his own police car that was all black.<br/>
John let out a long sigh and almost passed out.<br/>
“Wow, no ones ever got him to sod off like that”<br/>
John then became suspicious, who was this guy, and how important was he?<br/>
Paul then picked up John’s coat and viscously shoved it into his chest. John getting the wind knocked out of him, grabbed the coat and looked at Paul who was walking towards John’s car.<br/>
“Common Lennon we don’t have all day”<br/>
John chased after him, putting on his coat and unlocked the car.<br/>
“Wait I got a question”<br/>
They both got into the car, Paul put his belt on before giving a hum to go on with the question.<br/>
“Who are you?”<br/>
Paul looked at him weird. John started the car and began to drive.<br/>
“What the fuck does that mean I told you my name-“<br/>
“No no I mean... how’d you get him to screw off, how’d you do that”<br/>
Paul looked away, scared for if he knew who he was he’d be less likely to let him in.<br/>
“You don’t need to know that, look if I was a cop I would have let you get turned in back there, you can trust me... speaking of that, your last name seems familiar”<br/>
John looked at him worried, then quickly changed the subject.<br/>
“Well that doesn’t matter, so tell me about yourself Paul, what are you into what do you do?”</p><p>George sat in John’s living room, he tried cleaning a bit around but it was no use. He lit a incense to try and block out the smell. It kinda worked. He took a sip of his beer and laid back. John told him he’d be back with the new guy, but he’s been gone for an hour, where the fuck was he? He began to get worried, maybe the guy was a cop, no he would have used his one call to call George. He knows that because of the last time he got arrested. Or maybe he was mugged? Shit he could have got stabbed and he’s bleeding out in the middle of an alley way, shit what is he gonna do now-<br/>
Crash!<br/>
“GEORGE I’M BACK!”</p><p>No he’s alive.<br/>
John and the new guy entered the house. George glared at the boy.</p><p>“So this is Paul, he’ll help us get materials, so he’ll probably be with you the most Geo”<br/>
John looked at Paul then back at George.<br/>
Paul held out his hand and gave no expression towards George.<br/>
“Nice to meet you”<br/>
George hesitated then shook his hand. Eyeing him up and down, he was so clean cut and nicely dressed. He must’ve been a rich college student.<br/>
“Hey”<br/>
Paul let go of George’s hand. Rubbing off his hand Afterward.<br/>
George scoffed at the gesture and looked away, already hating this new guy.<br/>
“Sooooo I hope you guys become great friends! I mean Paul did save me from the cops Geo”<br/>
John nudged George, George looked at John surprised, but there was something about this new guy he wasn’t liking. Maybe a secret, or something worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 4: Acid Is Bad For Your Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday afternoon,<br/>
The sky was filled with dark clouds. The storm that the news was talking about was coming.<br/>
“So, you hear about the party that one kid from East is throwing?”</p><p>“Yeh, I heard that everyone and they’re dog is going! We should stop by and score some bodies”<br/>
The 2 girls gossiped instead of worked. Rich was listening in on them. He hasn’t been to a party in years, not like it’d be good to go to one.<br/>
He was cleaning the floor before closing, as the girls did nothing and just talked. He was sick of doing their job but what can you do when your boss is never around.<br/>
“Hey, Richie”<br/>
One of the girls said his name, he turned around and cocked his head.</p><p>“What?”<br/>
“You wanna come to a party with us tonight?”<br/>
The girls smiled at him. They must’ve been planning something against him. They never invite him to anything, like he’d care. He tried to keep his distance from everyone, to keep himself safe.<br/>
“I dunno I got stuff to do...”<br/>
The brunettes smile wore off and she glared at him. She was the meanest of the girls who worked here.<br/>
“Listen, I am trying to be nice to you, your always sulking! I assume your in your 20s, have some fucking fun! Your coming with us”<br/>
Richard put don’t the broom and crossed his arms, giving her a glare back.<br/>
“What if I don’t go hm? What are you gonna do? Get me fired?”<br/>
She pondered for a bit and looked at him with a smirk on her face.<br/>
“Hmm y’know that wouldn’t be a bad idea”<br/>
Dammit him and his big mouth.She was good at lying, and he didn’t want to lose his job.<br/>
“Fine, where is it”<br/>
“I’ll send you the address love”</p><p>Later that night the sky’s were even darker then they were in the morning. Rich walked to the party, it wasn’t far from his apartment which was very convenient for him. He hated taking the bus anyway. He didn’t know how he was gonna act here, he hoped it wouldn’t end like last time he was at a party like this.</p><p>“Common George do you have everything?”<br/>
George looked in his car for his lighter, a zippo with a scratched out name on it.<br/>
“Hold on I need my lighter”<br/>
John gave a long sigh of annoyance. He just wanted to get to the party.<br/>
“Common man! This could be our fucking payday! Let’s go before-“<br/>
Suddenly he was hit in the face with the lighter.<br/>
George snickered.<br/>
“Found it”</p><p>They entered the party and John was instantly greeted with a horde of college students. He was well known as the local drug dealer, while George wasn’t known. He didn’t care, as long as he got all of his cut.<br/>
George left John to his deals and went to the emptiest wall there was and leaned against it. Right next to him was a couple, making out and pushing on each other. He glanced at them, not staring too long. God he missed the closeness of his ex, he desperately needed to get laid but nobody at this shit party was catching his attention. The occasional stripper was fine but, he wanted something more. He wanted something he used to have.<br/>
He took the blunt he had in his pocket and stuck it in between his lips, lighting it in the process. He took a drag and leaned his head back. He kept smoking as he watched the party go on, enjoying the view as some women started to do a strip tease on the living room table. He laughed to himself, remembering his first party back when he was 15. It was about the same thing, a bunch of rowdy kids stripping and taking drugs. Girls making out with the closest man nearby and guys taking drugs and jumping off balconies.<br/>
Good times, especially when he met-<br/>
His mind went blank.<br/>
The horse was back. That god damn thing he keeps seeing, it was back.<br/>
George stared back at it, paralyzed as it stared back at him.<br/>
Not even noticing, George took too long of a drag on his blunt, almost making him gag.<br/>
It disappeared once he started coughing up a lung. What was that? Why does it keep appearing? He didn’t know, hours of mediation and nothing has explained the dark horse.<br/>
He shook it off, starting to feel a bit dizzy from how much he was coughing. He put out his blunt on the back of his wall and to look for John.<br/>
“John!”<br/>
George stumbled through the crowd of people trying to look for him. The music only made him even dizzier.<br/>
“Common John, where the fuck are you-“<br/>
“No!”<br/>
George stopped. Hearing one word, out of the whole crowd. He turned to where the voice was coming from. Moving his way through the crowd so he could see who was saying no.<br/>
He found a guy harassing a smaller man.<br/>
“Get away from me!”<br/>
“Common babey you’ve been on me all night”<br/>
“I said no!”</p><p>George Saw them through the crowd. He quickly jumped into action, running in between them.<br/>
”back off dude”<br/>
The bigger man looked at him with anger in his eyes, he was noticeably drunk and high.<br/>
”what the fuck is your problem man? I'm trying to score”<br/>
”you aren't scoring shit from him”<br/>
George got into his face trying to get him To back off. Stepping closer and closer to him.<br/>
”you really want to mess with me man?”<br/>
”if you know what's good for you you'll piss off-”<br/>
Without any warning he headbutted him, the mans skull making contact with George's eye. The man grabbed onto his own head in pain, holding it down and clutching onto it. George stumbled back a bit, he looked up covering his eye to see the other man was distracted. George took the opportunity and got closer to him. Kneeing him in the face as the man held his head down. The man flew back and made a loud crash as he fell onto some people before hitting the floor. George smiled at his victory and looked back to the man he protected, only to see no one there but a staring crowd. He got nervous and began to try and defend himself.<br/>
”sorry... This guy was... Harassing some-”<br/>
Before he could finish he saw someone run out the door. He had a similar stature to the man he defended.<br/>
”shit”<br/>
Without another word George ran after him, leaving the party to continue like nothing even happened</p><p>It was dark out, very dark. That acid rain was going to come soon. George looked for him, he wanted to see if he was ok.<br/>
He saw him sitting on the bricks that line the house. George slowly made his way to him. The man had his arms around himself and he was staring away from him.<br/>
”uh, hey?”</p><p>The man quickly turned around with a scared gasp. The strong aroma of alcohol on his breath.<br/>
George knew who he was once he looked into those eyes, those deep blue eyes.<br/>
“Rich?”<br/>
“No please don’t-“<br/>
He spoke with slurred speech and stumbled to get up. He was obviously very drunk.<br/>
“Hey, no I’m not gonna hurt you, that guy is gone”<br/>
Richard started to calm down more, he somehow understood what George was saying to him.<br/>
George heard a clap of thunder before realizing the rain was coming.<br/>
“Shit”<br/>
He got up and held his hand out to Rich. He couldn’t take him back in there and he couldn’t leave in the car since John had the keys and he was nowhere to be found.<br/>
He decided to do something extremely risky.<br/>
“Here were going somewhere safe, you can trust me” </p><p>They began walking back to George’s house. It was one of the most dangerous things to walk during a acid storm, or walk after dark for that matter. 
George held onto Richards arm as they walked. He was stumbling a lot, he didn’t want him to fall down and hurt himself. George was walking with a bit of a limp, after he smashed that guys skull in with his knee, it hurts but it was worth it.<br/>
He looked down at Rich who looked sick to his stomach from all the alcohol. He felt bad for him, he didn’t seem like the type of guy to go to parties like that. He looks too young for them anyway.<br/>
George suddenly felt a drop of water on his jacket. The rain was here. He threw his coat onto Rich and tried to cover his own head, he grabbed his arm and ran for it. Getting burned multiple times in the arm before reaching the destination. He quickly unlocked the door and dragged Rich in. He slammed the door behind him and looked at his arm. There was about 5 burn marks from the rain. He made a hiss every time he tried to touch it. 
     He looked at Rich who found his way to the futon. He quickly lied down on it and held his stomach in pain. George felt so much pity for the smaller man, he wanted to make sure he was ok before patching himself up.<br/>
He went over to him and kneeled down.<br/>
“Do you want some water?”<br/>
He slowly moved his head towards him and nodded slowly.<br/>
“Ok I’ll get it for you”<br/>
George made his way towards the facet and put some water in a cup before going back to Richard and handing it to him. He began drinking it laying down still. George looked at a bucket that was by the door and put it next to him, just in case he throws up.<br/>
“Ok I’ll be right back just say something if you need anything else.”<br/>
Rich nodded again.<br/>
George made his way to the bathroom and looked at his eye in the mirror. Damn, that guy really got him good. Gave him a nice black eye where he head butted him. Well at least it makes him look tougher then he already does. 
 He used some antiseptic on his arm so it didn’t give him some type of infection. Acid rain burns are no joke here, one burn could lead to your whole arm being amputated if you didn’t treat the wounds before covering it. He found the fabric bandages from under the sink and wrapped his arm up. It still hurt like a bitch but at least his arm isn’t gonna fall off. </p><p>After he treated himself he went back to Rich who was sitting up.<br/>
“You should probably lay down mate you’re really sick”<br/>
Rich then stumbled to his feet and started to approach George. He put his arms around his shoulder and began to try and kiss him. George panicked and held him back. 
“No you’re fucking drunk!” 
Rich looked at him, confusion and anger were shown through his drunken facial features.
“I’m not anymore”
He was lying, his speech was still slurred and he stumbled a lot still. 
“No, go lay back down, I’m not gonna try to fuck you”
Rich let go of him and gave him a glare before turning around and sitting on the futon again. 
“No fun...”
George sighed and whipped off his mouth before grabbing his coat and putting it on the sink. Good thing about new clothes is that they are all acid proof, so if you at least cover your body you’ll be fine in the rain. 
George then made his way to his own bed and threw himself onto it. He was tried and hurting, he just wanted to go to sleep. 
Before he fell asleep he heard a faint crying, he didn’t look at Richard though. For some reason he didn’t want to interfere, he just let him get it all out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episode 5: Lions and Horses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rich wakes up to a surprise and George is worried about him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun shot through the window into Richards eyes. This is why he always has his blinds closed when he slept. He was almost always hungover and only ever got up to go to work. He would stay in his bed all day if he had the choice. He rolled on his side to get away from the sun only to be met with more sun. God dammit did he not close his blinds? He groaned and covered his head, trying his best to block out that god damn light</p><p>“Good morning”<br/>
A voice was heard that made Rich open his eyes. He was in his house, or was he? He shot up and looked around. It looked like a shitty little trailer, kinda clean though. There was a pleasant smell of an incense that calmed him a bit. He looked over to see a man sitting on a bed.<br/>
“It took you long enough to wake up mate”<br/>
Richard looked at him and noticed it was the guy from his work who came in every other day. Just with a really nasty black eye this time. He quickly looked at his hands to see if they were tied down, the same with his feet. Nope he was free, but why was he here? His head began to throb aggressively, god dammit he hated the hangovers. He must’ve drank a lot last night.<br/>
“Where am I? What am I doing here?”<br/>
“Sorry, you’re probably really confused”<br/>
George got up and poured some water into a cup for him.<br/>
“Here, don’t worry it’s not drugged”<br/>
George laughed to himself before clearing his throat and giving it to him.<br/>
Rich slowly rose and drank the water.<br/>
“Thanks... so where am I?”<br/>
“Your at my place, some guy was trying to, sleep with you and you didn’t want to, I had to... fight him”<br/>
Richard looked at him surprised and worried. He felt bad that this guy had to fight for him, god dammit why did he have to be the way he is.<br/>
“Is that were you got your black eye from?”<br/>
“Yeah, but don’t worry I’m fine”<br/>
“You didn’t have to do that for me”<br/>
Richard looked away and at a digital clock on his wall.<br/>
“12:45”<br/>
“Shit I’m late for wor- ah!”<br/>
He tried getting up but was stopped by his head and his stomach both hurting at the same time.<br/>
He felt so sick, god dammit how much did he drink?</p><p>“Hey calm down, I don’t think you should go into work today”<br/>
“I have to, I haven’t missed a day ever”<br/>
George looked at him with concern, he barely knew this guy, but for some reason he just wanted to keep him safe.<br/>
“I think today you should miss”<br/>
George came over to him and looked at him, putting his hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes, those beautiful eyes.<br/>
“Your gonna be fine, okay?”<br/>
Rich felt his face get hot, he hasn’t felt this way in years. What was happening to him?<br/>
“O-okay”<br/>
“Alright”<br/>
George then grabbed his coat and put it on, looking back at him still sitting on the futon.<br/>
“You wanna come with me to get a coffee?”</p><p>The two entered the house. There was a strong smell of weed coming from the kitchen. George was surprised John was up this early. Hell he was surprised he was even here, knowing him he would have been passed out still at that guys house. The two entered the kitchen to see John, but he wasn't his usually cocky asshole self. He looked pissed, very pissed.</p><p>“Ay John?”<br/>
John looked up at the 2 and in almost a snarl responded to him.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
George looked at him worried cause he was never this stern with him. Even on days where he felt the shittiest, something bad must’ve happened.<br/>
“Calm the fuck down were just here for coffee, what’s wrong?”<br/>
John looked away from him.<br/>
“The coffee is on the first shelf, make it and get the fuck out”<br/>
He Held his head with his hand and took a sip of his already made coffee. Looking down at the table and avoiding all eye contact.<br/>
“You can sit at the table if you want”<br/>
Rich looked at George then proceeded to sit down across from John as George made him a coffee.<br/>
Richard gave John a weird look, then got out his flask filled with some type of alcohol he couldn’t remember.<br/>
“Hey, John is it?”<br/>
“What do you want”<br/>
John snapped at him, making Rich a bit pissed.<br/>
“Give me your god damn coffee cup I’m trying to help you”<br/>
John looked at him with surprise, then almost hesitant he slid it over to him.<br/>
Rich took it and poured the unknown alcohol into it and slid it back to him.<br/>
“Try it”<br/>
John studied the liquid and looked up at Richard weird.<br/>
“Is it poisoned?”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Is it dangerous?”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Will it kill me”<br/>
“JUST DRINK THE DAMN THING”<br/>
John quickly drank it. It tasted weird, very weird, but god dammit it made him feel better. He drank the rest of it and got up to put it in the sink with the rest of the dishes in there.<br/>
“God damn, what was that?”<br/>
“Alcoholic Coffee”<br/>
“Damn I feel great, George I’m taking the car! I’m feeling good about today”<br/>
He marched his way out and slammed the door, making George wonder what the fuck has gotten into him.</p><p>George gave Richard his coffee and sat down across from him where John was sitting. He took a sip as Rich put the unlabeled alcohol into his.<br/>
“Hey maybe you shouldn’t, your still hungover”<br/>
Rich scoffed at George, looking up at him.<br/>
“I’m not going to work today, so I might as well just drink”<br/>
He put the flask back in his pocket and drank the coffee, he took his phone out and began to text his boss he wasn’t coming in today.<br/>
George looked at his features, his eyes, his hands his body, he couldn’t stop looking. He was, cute? What was he thinking? He isn’t gay, or is he?<br/>
“Hey so do you think you can drop me off back at my apartment”<br/>
Before Rich looked up from his phone George looked away blushing a bit.<br/>
“Yeh Uh, are you fine with walking?”</p><p>The two finished their coffee’s and walked out the front door to began their journey. George wanted to ask him if he was doing anything this weekend, he wanted to see him more, but he didn’t know how. He was bad at talking, thank the people at the orphanage for that. Stupid bitches treated him like dirt and all the other kids too. He always wished he could have been saved from that, but no one could be saved from that place.</p><p>They arrived at the apartment complex, it looked shitty and rundown. The homeless lined the outside of the building like they were waiting to get in.<br/>
“Well this is me, thank you for walking me here”<br/>
George felt his face flush again, looking at him up close made him feel so confused.<br/>
“Y-yes um your welcome”<br/>
Before Rich walked away George stopped him real quick.<br/>
“Wait uh, you wanna do something this weekend?”<br/>
Rich looked back at him and smiled, nodding.<br/>
“Sure, you can pick me up here”<br/>
He started walking away again, George stopping him again.<br/>
“How will I get ahold of you?”<br/>
Rich looked back again and pulled out a pen, and took George’s hand. His hands were warm and soft, he looked down at his hand as Richard wrote down his number. He clicked the pen and gave him a smile.<br/>
“Text me?”<br/>
“Yeh, I’ll text you”<br/>
“Ok, it was nice meeting you George, I think we can be good friends!”<br/>
George gave him a nervous smile and nodded his head.<br/>
“Yeh... good friends”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Episode 6: Hookers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John teaches Julian what it’s like to be a man, no he doesn’t take him to a strip club but there is a hooker in the car.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen, I’m not telling you again, I don’t have the fucking money!”<br/>John was in an alley and talked on the pay phone, a cigarette in his off hand.<br/>“No, no, he doesn’t need to know. Listen I can get the money soon, trust me.... What do you mean you can’t trust me? Because of last time? ...fine you’ll get it by the end of next week. I’ll call you later, bye.”<br/>He hung up the phone and started to walk down the street back to his car. When he put his cigarette between his lips and looked down at his phone, he felt something go over his head. He quickly twisted around to see who threw something at him, only to find no one.<br/>“Weird...” he mumbled to himself.<br/>He turned back around and got back to his car, his phone buzzed in his hand; a text popped up with a ding.<br/>“When are you coming to pick up Julian?”<br/>John texted back quickly.<br/>“Soon Cyn, be there in 10”<br/>He shut off his phone and started his car. Cynthia was probably one of his best friends, he loved her, god dammit, he loved her. He still hated himself for what he did to her back when they were teenagers. They were both drunk and dumb, and forgot to wear a rubber one night. Cynthia's parents kicked her out once they found out she was pregnant at 16 with that no-good Lennon boy's kid. Her father was John’s teacher, and oh, how they hated each other! Either John would go to the principal's office or Mr. Powell would have a mental breakdown in the teachers lounge. It was always a heated battle between them. Cynthia was a straight-A student, never missed school, and always did what was right. Her friends invited her to her first party were she met the most tough boy in school, John-fuckin-Lennon. He fell for her at first glance and he never got over her since.</p><p>He shook off his thoughts and started the car. Before he could put it in drive, he heard a knock on his window that made him startle.<br/>“JOHNNNYYYY, IS THAT YOU BABY?”<br/>“Fuck,” John whispered under his breath, and smiled back at the woman as he lowered his window.<br/>“Michelle, dear how are you?” He said it in a posh voice, he didn’t know why he said it like that but he didn’t really care.<br/>Michelle was dressed in a high skirt and a bra that showed as much skin as possible. She was a hooker who John was constantly harassed by.<br/>“I just got done at my new job at Killer Queen lounge, baby, how come I never see you in there, you said you always go?”<br/>John scratched the back of his head and looked away. Truth was, he didn't want to see her. She always bugged him about free coke, and if he didn’t give her any she’d call her pimp, and he didn’t want to mess with her pimp. He didn’t have a name but he heard stories and he really didn’t want to deal with him.<br/>“Yeh, I might’ve just missed ya, well I have to go pick up my son so-“<br/>“You have a son?”<br/>He cursed himself for saying that. All women like her love kids, why’d he have to mention his own?<br/>“Y-yeah, and I need to go pick him-“<br/>“Oh I’d love to meet him! Let me come?”<br/>She gave him puppy-dog eyes and John didn’t really know what to do. He rolled his eyes and unlocked his door.<br/>“Fine.”<br/>She made a high pitch squealing noise and jumped in. John begrudgingly put the car in drive and drove off. <br/>He got to Cynthia's house and got out of the car. He looked back at Michelle and gave her a stern look.<br/>“Stay in here and don’t touch anything, I’m going to get my son”<br/>She nodded and John shut the door. He walked up the path that led to the front door and knocked on it. He waited and looked around the house, humming to himself a bit. <br/>2 minutes later Cynthia opened the door. She gave John a friendly smile.<br/>“Hey... he’s been a bit down lately, if you could, can you take him to do something?” <br/>John nodded and smiled. <br/>“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do.” <br/>She nodded and looked back to call Julian to the door.<br/>“Julian, your Dad is here, get your bag!” <br/>Julian stepped out from behind Cynthia and looked up at his dad. He had a sour look on his face once he saw his father. John kinda knew Julian hated going with him, but he loved his son. <br/>“Hey Dad.” <br/>“Hi, Jules!” <br/>John gave him a smile only to be met with the same expression on his son's face. He looked away awkwardly. <br/>“Well you two have fun, I’ll see you Monday Julian-“<br/>She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the head.  “I love you.”<br/>“Love you too...” <br/>She closed the door as John and Julian walked back to his car. Julian got in the back as John got in the front and started the car again. <br/>“So, Jules, what do you want to do? We can go to... uh...“<br/>“Who’s that?”<br/>Michelle kept staring at Julian which weirded the kid out. She was a little too obsessed.<br/>“Hi Jules, what a cute name, I’m your aunt Michelle!”<br/>“You're not his aunt!” <br/>Julian gave her a quick smile but it quickly turned into a bit of fear at the under dressed lady. <br/>“Uh, Dad I thought you said you were done dating.”<br/>“I am, this bird just likes to stalk me.”<br/>“I do not!” <br/>She looked at John in offense. He laughed to himself and looked at Julian, while still keeping his eyes on the road too.<br/>“Now, Julian, when you are a man like me, you’ll see that not every woman is like your mother, some are leeches.” <br/>Michelle smacked John in the arm and pouted.<br/>“I’m gonna call my Daddy...”<br/>“No, no, that won’t be needed! Uh, take some of this-“<br/>John pulled out a bag from his pocket and handed it to her before pulling off and unlocking the door. <br/>“And GET OUT!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long to be updated! I had some personal issues to attend to, but now I’m back to writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>